


Alone for the Holidays

by Ship_it_to_the_limit



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, Christmas, Happyish Au, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_it_to_the_limit/pseuds/Ship_it_to_the_limit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles feels lonely during Christmas, but is he really ever alone? Chess and old friends never fails to lift the spirits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone for the Holidays

   The calming crackle of burring logs sounded undisturbed in the large study. A soft glow cast from the uncovered fire place mixed in with the light produced by a single lamp on the large mahogany desk, located next to the large French windows. The moon was up high showing threw the glass and reflecting off the newly fallen snow covering the estate grounds. Charles Xavier the owner of said grounds seated in his highly technological wheelchair was parked before a marble table in the center of his study. There was a red velvet, high backed chair place directly across from him on the other side of the table; however there were no others in the room beside Charles himself and a warm freshly made cup of hot chocolate.

   The man’s eyes were focused on the board that lay open on the marble table top. The slick black and white chess board was an incredibly handcrafted design and each piece was unique in their own way. The white pieces and squares were made primarily of white marble with blue specks of  blue topaz for the eyes of the head pieces. The black pawns and squares were a slick heavy iron ore. The pieces had a heavier weight to them then the white and Charles on occasion found himself drawn to using the dark colored pieces because how wonderful that weight felt in his palm; however majority of the time he found himself using the beautiful white topaz pieces. The board was set up with the pieces in their correct playing positions. The white queen and king sat in front of Charles like a protective barrier while their black counter parts sat on the other side, seemingly awaiting their orders of attack.

   Charles couldn’t help but find the similarity’s of these tiny wonderfully carved pieces to his own life funny yet cruel at the same time. Two kings always fighting against one another; until one finally wins. Never mind the casualties of their pawns, knights, and bishops. It was shocking how the fight between two inanimate objects could relate so well to his life. Charles deep in thought with this sudden elation reached and took a deep swig of the now semi-warm coco. Placing the mug on the edge of the table he extended on pale hand out and moved his left most pawn diagonally toward the opposite side; in his mind seemingly right into the line of fire. The act reminded him of saying good bye to a friend he would most likely never see again. There was a moment of sudden anguish that shot threw Charles heart and he was suddenly overcome with the fact that he was alone on Christmas again this year. Regret crept into the corner of his mind that he had turned down the offer of a “family” holiday; however he had briefly looked into the surface thoughts of his friends and had seen how they had mostly wanted to spend the night with their loved ones in private. He couldn’t force his students into spending the night with him so he had calmly told everyone that how they spent their holiday was their own choice then proceeded to evacuate the room, make himself a cup of hot chocolate, and lock himself in his study with nothing but his thoughts and his chess set.

   A slight breeze flickered threw the room and the fire wavered changing the shapes of the shadows cast in the room. Charles canted his head in the direction of the windows to see one of them was slightly cracked open. About to wheel over to stop the draft a movement caught his attention. The black pawn on the far right side of the playing board slid diagonal into play. Momentarily confused with what he had just witnessed Charles leaned the slightest bit closer to the board all the time giving the chess piece a confused look.  A deep chuckle reverberated around the room, bouncing off the walls and encasing Charles in the sound. Sitting to attention Charles casted his gaze all around the room to find the mysterious voice; he didn’t have to look far. The large intimidating form of Erik Lensherr was turned from him, closing the window he must have entered a few minutes prior. The sight was both one of calm relief and biting anxiety. Erik turned back to Charles once the window was latched shut and casually strolled over to the chair seated across from Charles wheel chair. There was a soft grin tugging at the new man’s lips as he took his place across from his old friend. Charles felt himself completely calm at the sight of that almost smile. Erik’s eyes locked onto Charles baby blues and he lent forward a little over the board, so not to knock the pieces out of position. In that same deep powerful voice Erik spoke, “Merry Christmas Charles.”

   Charles leaned in the rest of the way over the board and spoke into the others lips.

   “Merry Christmas to you, my friend.”


End file.
